


Playing with Fire

by FanaticA4Ev3r



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, I guess read to find out, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, i dont know what else to tag, sorry but Im not good at this part of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticA4Ev3r/pseuds/FanaticA4Ev3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been told by many that I’m easy to read when it comes to showing my emotions, I've also been told that I need to learn to control my temper but If there's one thing I know is that I will be sure to let the people I love to show them that I love them, not with words, but with actions and will not think twice about defending this love if the moment calls for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeaolusy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Fic I wanted to do and is inspired by other wonderful Fics I read and I just wanted to write one with my little spin to it.
> 
> If you like this one check my other FICS, THANKS 4 Everything!!!!!

We had to be there, because of politics and some other crap. We had to play along, and again it is because we need the help, otherwise we cannot get the needed supplies to continue with the battle to save our humanity. Some of us took it as a much needed break from the daily struggle to survive and in this world to have a day off, a day in the city, to be able to watch how there are still others that have the knowledge but are somewhat oblivious of the existing horror in the world around them, is a sort of, luxury.

We were told before going what was expected of us, treated as a bunch of mindless teenagers that are not allowed to do what the adults called 'socializing' because alcohol is involved, and some people would be frowned upon and that is complete BS because those people do not have any problem with our age when is time for us to put our lives in the lines, but all of that was in the back of my mind because there was a more pressing matter that required all my attention and it had to do with _what belongs to me_.

We are soldiers and we don’t have or possess material things. We only have a space that today it could be yours and tomorrow belongs to someone else, even the clothes we were wearing this so-called 'party' was given to us, only because we were supposed to look somewhat presentable, but not before being told to be careful with it because we needed to return them and again, I didn't care about the party, the clothes or the fucking whatever else that was happening.  I was having a terrible time ever since I got there and hiding my feelings is something I’m-not-good.

I’ve been told by many that I’m easy to read when it comes to showing my emotions. I've also been told that I need to learn to control my temper but If there's one thing I know, is that I will be sure to let the people I love to show them that I love them, not with words, but with actions and will not think twice about defending this love if the moment calls for it.

I glanced at those eyes and in my mind, I was repeating _mine, mine, only mine_ and I kept looking at the people around and hated everyone, especially the ones who would be shamelessly flirting with this person that is already taken and I knew it... I knew that was going to happen, because I’ve seen it happening before whenever we would go to the city for provision, and because no one knows about us, because no one will understand, and because there is a lot more than our own lives at stake, we can’t tell the world about their _Humanity’s strongest_ and _Humanity’s hope_ love for each other.

 

-.-

 

When we first arrived the first comment I overheard was a group of women talking about some of the soldiers and what really caught my attention was the mention of Humanity’s Strongest being in the event, there was also a dispute over who was going to finally break his icy exterior and take him home. They were talking about him like the most desired price and after that, I saw them one trying to outdo the other with whatever type of tricks they had up their sleeves and I _was pissed,_ why couldn’t I get close to him and let all of them know that he is  _mine_.

“What do you think about this food. Good isn’t it?! I wonder if we could take some for Sasha, she would go crazy” Armin was telling me and if he doesn’t know about my secret I think he suspects it, and I’m not doing a good job in hiding the fact that I had to keep an eye on my Corporal, not because I don’t trust him, is the others I don’t trust… men and women alike.

“I don’t think the Commander or the Corporal will let us” I was talking but my eyes still fixated on his and he was too looking at me and I knew... he knew and he was giving me one of his cold glares that didn’t say anything because contrary to me, he is hard to read and I never know what he is thinking and his expression is always the same for everything else except when I’m--.

“Eren, I think it will be better if we go out for some fresh air” I shook my head “he’s not-he will not do anything he’s not supposed to do,” Armin said and I looked at him with a surprised expression and _shit!_ “wha-what are you talking about?” I asked, pretending not to understand what he meant “them-the Commander and the Corporal will not go anywhere without us, that’s what I’m trying to say, we should go out with Jean and Connie” and I had no other option but to go, but not before giving a last glance to my Corporal and in my mind I told him _I’m here and I’m watching you._

 

-.-.-

 

I'd been outside for at least twenty minutes and the others were talking about the party, the life outside the walls and all I could think was about the night before,  when I was making sure to put as many marks as possible in that beautiful skin and how much I hated that damn cravat that was doing a good job hiding them. I was hating one of the many things that made me fall for him in the first place because he’s beautiful and whatever he wears only accentuates his looks and _damn_ _it,_ what was I thinking, he looks better when he’s not wearing anything and he's--.

“…fucking every woman that is asking for it” Jean was saying when I woke up from my trance “especially with the Commander and the Corporal” Connie added and I had no idea what the talk was about but I didn’t like it “I doubt they have time for that stuff, besides you can tell that the Corporal is not too happy about being here” I felt that Armin was trying to probably change the conversation  "I’m sure even the Corporal will be more than open to any invitation, he’s a man after all and we have our needs” Jean added and I didn’t want to hear anymore, I stood up and excuse myself telling the others that I needed to take a piss.

I was angry and as I was trying to remember what had transpired earlier,  I could tell that the Corporal might have been enjoying himself too much.  I certainly didn’t recall him showing any expressions of disgust from all the attention he was getting. He told me the night before that he hated these events, that he was forced to attend because the Commander needed him to be there, and he also said that he wasn’t going to be able to be with me, that perhaps we would all return to headquarters without him and just thinking about it had my blood boiling, but I got a plan because two-can-play the same game.


	2. Insecurity

I was back and you could tell that the party was at its peak because everyone had more than enough alcohol in their system and why not, why can I have fun? I was invited too and the proper thing to do is _enjoy_. I was heading to the next room looking for my friends when I realized that the place was not half bad. I had not been in a place where the walls seemed to be made of gold with crystal chandeliers, also a variety of food, pastries and expensive looking liquors that appears to be enough to feed a battalion, at least for a week. The people too was wearing expensive attires with equally expensive fragrances and this is what everyone calls _fancy_ and in a world like ours, a little fancy is almost surreal but we have the right to at least being able to enjoy a little of it.

“Excuse me, you are from the Survey Corps, right?” a woman was asking me and I just nodded, _she’s pretty, she might even be my age_  I thought while I was trying to make sure she was indeed talking to me “my brother is in the Military Police... I’m Frida by the way, nice to meet you” she said extending her hand and I was puzzled because we were not wearing our uniforms and how she knew where was I from “nice to meet you... um...how did you know I’m from the Survey Corps?" I asked, she just smiled and discretely pointed to where my superiors were “I saw you coming with them and everyone knows who they are” she said and ' _of course'_ I thought.

“Eren, can you tell us who your new friend is?” Jean asked coming along with Connie, Armin, and some other girls. We all chat for a while, the girls asking us about the life in the Survey Corps and yeah they were flirting with us and I liked it, at least the fact that not everybody knows exactly who I am, and if they do, some of them don’t know how I look like and I still have that little freedom where I can be out there and not worry too much about everyone being afraid of me, because when people are afraid and don’t understand they cannot always react in a good way, but putting all that aside for the first time I was having fun.

 

-.-.-.-

 

I had a little of wine that Jean snuck up and managed to disguise as a normal beverage.  I could feel cold glances on me all the time, I didn't fucking care because I was enjoying myself and wasn't that the purpose of us being there, we have to show these very important people that we are grateful for their support and thanks for giving us the opportunity to continue with our research.

“I think you should stop drinking” Armin told me in a hush voice “The Commander or the Corporal could find out and we will get in a lot of trouble” he added, but I wasn't having any of that “We have the right to enjoy this Armin, is our duty as soldiers to be grateful, besides the Corporal is too fucking busy with his ‘duties’ to be worrying about a bunch of kids” I said it and was true, he hadn’t even spared a minute to come talk to us “and is not like I’m drinking a whole bottle and is not even a full glass, I’ll be fine” I told him but I could tell that Armin was getting worried and because I was trying to forget about everything, I simply resumed my very interesting conversation with Frida .

Frida was telling me about his brother and the life inside the walls at least what her life is been like. I was sort of listening because the Corporal had not stopped looking at our direction, his gaze was intense and I could feel shivers down my spine and I could swear he was saying ‘ _stay the fuck away from her because you are mine’_ at least that was what I wanted him to say and I grinned at the thought of it, _how does it feel Corporal? feels good, isn’t it?_ I wanted him to have a taste of what I had been going through all day and...  _what? Where in the hell is he going!?_

He was gone and he left without the Commander-- ‘ _I’m sure even the Corporal will be more than open to any invitation, he’s a man after all and we have our needs’_ \--why Jean's fucking words were coming back to me. I wasn't sure if he had left with someone -" _I don’t know yet_ ,  _but you might have to come back to headquarters without me’ --fuck..._ I saw someone talking to him but I didn’t see who and I had to stop thinking because I didn't know what was happening and I had to find him.

-.-.-.-.-

 

I’m insecure and I hate that feeling. You can never be too sure of what you have because at any moment what is most precious to you can be gone, it happened to me before and I decided to live whatever time I have to the fullest.

I remember when I started having these different feelings towards my superior. At first, I told myself it was heroes worship but it turned out to be a lot more than that, it hurt me whenever I would think it was a one-sided thing, but time passed and little by little with bits of things here and there, I discovered that I wasn’t alone.  But it made it all more difficult because neither one of us could act on it, it wasn’t right, we not only have a world full of reasons as to why we cannot be together, but the fact that one of us might not return home from the next expedition was keeping us from pursuing something that had no future....so I thought.

I had enough after so much wasted time thinking of ways to stay away and late one night I not only broke the rules of our curfew but I went directly to Corporal’s personal quarters. I knew that two things awaited me: one was a severe punishment and the second--- he was not only surprised to see me, but I was more surprised that he let me in. We talked, well I did most of the talking. I poured my soul and practically gave him my heart, and at the end, the answer, his answer was, _NO._

I, of course, was not giving up and I was definitely determined to make sure that at least all of my feelings for him would be out in the open. And I was crying out of anger and I was practically yelling that yes, I knew we couldn’t be together. Yes, he was my superior. Yes, I was just a kid with a lot of issues. That I didn't choose to be born in a world that was not only dark but death was around the corner. And finally, I told him that none of that meant that I had no right to love and be loved! ... I don’t know if he only did it to shut me up because I was being too loud, and angry, and desperate but he _kissed me!  A_ kiss that started soft and grew with more force, a kiss that leads to hugging, touching, feeling each other’s skin because it got too hot and clothes were not an option anymore and that was the first time, my first time where the experience was all too intense and a little awkward but it definitely made me sure that the Corporal is _mine_.

 

“Yeager, I need to talk to you, follow me” I was startled when the Corporal came to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the last chapter sometime this week, let me know what you think!!!!
> 
> If you like this one perhaps you might like to read my other FIC "Everything Happens for a Reason"  
> **shamelessly promoting myself**
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


	3. Dare

We were walking in an alleyway going to the back of the building. He hadn’t said a word and I wanted to ask but I couldn't because I was mad and I was not going to give him the satisfaction, he was gone for a good fifteen minutes and I didn't know where or with who. I kept thinking that next time I was going to measure our time together because I wasn't sure how long it takes, but enough of that, because in that second I had no idea how much longer I was going to be able to stay calm.

We finally arrived at our destination and it was a room that looked to be kept for supplies and also looked clean and I found it a bit odd. The next thing I heard was the door being closed follow by a harsh exhale from the Corporal “well, Yeager state your troubles” I gave him a surprised look because I wasn’t expecting that, as a matter of fact I’m not sure what I was expecting “I’m waiting, tell me what is wrong Soldier” I could tell that he was mad but he wasn’t yelling and calmly waiting for my response, but fuck that because I was more upset and _no,_ he was not going to turn this on me.

“Nothing is wrong Sir; I thought I was just doing what was expected of me,” I told him faking innocence. He was standing on the other side of the room, far enough to keep his distance, but close enough for me to comtemplate his stoic figure, he was leaning against the wall with his typical posture, arms crossed and keeping the same cold expression, the only difference was that I could tell that he was not amused by my answer “explain Soldier, what is it that is expected of you” I started thinking how I was going to word the explanation and decided that I was going to let my impulse do the job for me.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The clock was ticking and I was aware of it because there was a man standing in front of me, waiting for my response and I _dare_ myself to say what my heart wanted and not what my mind was telling me “we were told that the party was in our honor and we need to make sure to show our gratitude and... _appreciation_ to those who still believe in us and I- I was following _your_ example, Corporal” I made sure to emphasize the end of my sentence and he knew it because he knows me better than I know myself, because he can control not only my human rage but he can also put an end to the titan one and that is one of the reasons that I--.

I could tell that he was ready to say something else “could I ask a question? Sir” I asked before he could speak and I needed to know, he gestures for me to proceed with my question “I wasn’t aware that I was creating problems, what made you think there was any?” for a second he looked the other way and back at me “Yeager, I don’t appreciate when one of my subordinates comes to me in the middle of an important business to 'suggest' that I have to stop acting the way I was because there is a brat that cannot control his emotions and other people might suspect, and that might cause major problems for said brat and myself, but he is not worried about me so much, but he is about his friend”

Once he was done, I knew who he was referring to and I couldn’t be mad because my friend was looking out for me and _fuck,_ he knows! “I will tell you something Yeager, like you said, we are here to make sure that the few people that believe in us continue their support and you know very well that the majority out there is not fond of us and wants nothing but to make us disappear. They also asked us to bring some of the soldiers here to show _their_ gratitude for what we do” he paused and I was listening, but in the back of my mind there was something else “you are not even listening, I’m I right? ...Soldier” he asked me and he was wrong, I did understand the biggest part but he was missing the important part.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

I hated to be treated like an immature child and I wasn’t going to let him “I am, and I do understand Corporal...that is why I will do the same thing _you do_ at this type of events” he lifted an eyebrow and I caught his full attention “what is it that I do Yeager?” and I grinned because victory was mine and he knew that I am no fool.

“You, _Sir,_ make sure that everyone here knows what the Survey Corps is all about and how important it is our expeditions outside the walls because it helps us learn more about titans and you, _Sir,_ also have to make sure to keep them happy by doing whatever...they ask, of you” I gulped at the last part because I didn’t want to say that, not out loud but I said it. I could feel the earth moving and the room turning colder and I had a feeling that what had happened to me in the courtroom was going to be nothing compared to what was coming.

“Listen here, shit for brains! and open those big ears good because I’m not going to repeat myself. I’m here because we are losing ground, no one believes in us and our research and most important is because of you, not all of this people think that you could help humans because you might lose control and turn on us and they want you out, dead. The Commander and I want to demonstrate that you are a value to us and important to all humanity along with our research and finally, _No_ , we don’t do everything they ask of us because we are nobody’s puppets, understood! or you need me to explain some more… answer me, Soldier!”

I had my hand turned into a fist and why was he making me feel guilty. The whole point had nothing to do with what he was talking about especially when I already knew all of that “what about them?” I asked “what about those women, do you have to ‘demonstrate’ all of them or is just some of them?... please Corporal. I need to know...if is because of me that you have to-“ and before I could finish, I found myself pinned to the wall and gasping for air with his hand pressing hard in my neck, _how the fuck he came close to me so fast_ I thought “I won’t let any subordinate disrespect me! don’t forget Soldier you are talking to your Superior Commanding Officer!”.

I was struggling to talk “with all due respect Sir… I’m not talking to my Commanding Officer.  I’m talking to-to the person I... love… because I-I love you Levi” and I said it, I said those words that I had to keep for myself so many times from spilling out because it was never the right time, never the right moment and  I had finally said them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know, it turns out to be more than three chapters, I promise the next one is the last!
> 
> Thanks for the KUDOS!!!!


	4. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This is the 'Mature' Part.

The hold was still tight but I felt the slow movements of his fingers shifting my face away from his, leaving the side of my neck exposed. And in the meantime I was not only felling the warmth of his breath close to my ear and _fuck,_ his body slowly putting pressure on mine _and "what the hell is he doing to me"_ I thought.  “You say you love me and your way of showing your love is by fucking flirting with any skirt that comes your way,” he tells me and I could feel the burning sensation of his gaze without him actually looking at my eyes. I knew it!  _he knew all this time_ “what Levi, I told you that I was doing as expected by showing _my appreciation”_ I managed to say trying not to show that I was getting --.

“Oh! yeah. Is that what you think I do” he said it as a matter of fact “you think that I go to parties to flirt and fuck with women” he added between little bites in my ear “I…don’t…” I was lost for words, he caught me off guard because he is blunt and he was too close, his body fully resting on me “So, I take it that is not enough to let you fuck me dry and mark me for you to think that I will fuck with any woman that ask me” and I was not thinking anymore, his hold, his hand, his breath burning my neck, spreading to my body... his closeness.  I couldn’t talk.  “This might come as a surprise to you brat, but I don’t like women” and he was toying with me, finally with a slight movement, he allowed me to look at that steel silver color that I am always more than happy to get lost in, he smirks “besides, I already have someone that keeps me satisfy, why would I want to look elsewhere?” and yes, I’m fucking _lost._

I felt his mouth replacing the hand holding my neck; I couldn't do anything but moan to his touch, wet kisses all over my neck, my ears --- _what were we talking about?_ and what time did my--- he was making it difficult for me to stay angry, to focus and I wanted to feel _more and then_  he stopped, all together, leaving me there feeling alone and cold and my whole body trembling “now that this is settled I will take my leave” he tells me and _what the fuck_! “you can go, you cannot leave me like this!” I shouted “I think you will have to take care of it yourself. I have to go, make sure to lock the door” he was leaving and NO, this was _not over_ and he just fucking teased me, he was playing me and I was on fire and when you are _playing with fire_ someone-gets-burned.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

I abruptly closed the door keeping him from stepping out. I wasn’t thinking, there was no time to think but to do and he didn’t have time to react when I quickly turned him to face me and I was not kissing but devouring his lips holding his body closer, tight and he didn’t fight me.  I could tell that he was enjoying it because of the moans that manage to scape him, while my mouth and my tongue were claiming what it was rightfully mine, my hands were getting rid of all the other unnecessary things because fuck it, it was too hot and when everything was quickly gone, I didn’t wait for any more. I had touched that body before and I knew exactly where to go and what I was looking for “fuck Eren, we don’t have time for this” he tells me and I’m not a soldier, I’m not Yeager, I’m Eren. I’m his Eren and when he says my name there is no stopping me, but he was not making any effort to stop and I wasn’t going to let him.

I knew he was ready because of our previous night, but I didn’t want to hurt him. I quickly looked around and I was able to find something I could use “it’ll be quick” I said but you never know because is us and is never quick for us, but back to my task I went back to my impatient lover and started to work and as I thought,  he was a little tight “fuck Eren, stop the teasing and do it already!” _so impatient_ I thought and ready I was. When I was sure that I was fully sheathed I slowly started to thrust and... _I’m damn_ the feel of him in me, the taste of his skin, his scent, is all intoxicating and no, I will not share any of this with anyone.

The room was filled with our moans, pants and the sound of the slapping of our skin. Levi was all I could think and say... I couldn’t help it, but while thrusting and making sure to add more marks to the back of his neck I started thinking about the women coming closer and touching him, _all over him._  I got mad and I couldn’t stop, he was there, I was inside of him and I was going to make sure he didn’t want anyone else and I thrust harder “fuck aah!!! Ere…nn, nngh” he was trying to grab or get a better hold to the wall to keep up with the thrusts because desire combine with a little of rage was overpowering my senses and what I had was not enough and more, I needed a lot more.

Stopping all movements and pulling my cock out I heard a loud gasp “what the-“ before he could finish I changed quickly our position with him facing me and there he was, _under me._  I started scanning his body and my mouth watered, and I saw exactly what I needed to see when I stopped at his eyes, they were filled with lust and I lost it. Reclaiming his lips in one of the messiest kiss,  I was practically fucking his mouth that was interrupted when he curved his back in reaction of my cock back inside of him, ' _beautiful'_ I thought “fuck me, Eren, faster!” he demands and no, he didn’t have to tell me twice, both our bodies totally covered in sweat, he was repeating my name and some other things that I couldn’t understand and I was holding myself to the floor and thrusting much faster, hitting his spot over and over, I was close. “Eren I’m, I’m—“ he tells me,  but couldn’t finish when he was spilling all over his stomach, the feeling so intense that I was too coming inside of him a couple thrusts later.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

We were trying to recuperate from our high and I could hear him say under his breath “I don’t think I can walk” and that made me feel proud, getting closer to where he was I started  kissing the side of his sweaty hair “Eren, we really need to go back” he tells me and I’m still trailing kisses down until I found the now color red of his abused mouth “can’t, if they see us like this they will know for sure” and it was true we were a sweaty and literally fuck up mess “we will wait for a few more minutes, but you have to stop” and it was hard to restrain myself, to keep my hands to myself and the idea of going back, to face my friend... what was I supposed to say? “I have to explain it to Armin. I know he’s not going to say anything, I mean, about us” Levi just nodded, I’m sure he knows that we can trust Armin “Does Commander knows?” I had to ask because I recalled that they were together all this time “I think he suspects something, but right now he knows I’m with you and that we are dealing with something to do with the party” and no, I don't feel bad because is not entirely a lie. Levi started getting up to look for his things “are you going to tell him?” and with a little shake of his head, he responded “in due time. If needed” and I don't know when that time will come, what the right thing to do is or what the future holds for us, but at this moment,  I just want to enjoy what I have.

 

We were finally ready and there was one last item missing and with a kiss on his neck, I helped him with the cravat. He gave me a soft smile “Eren… you have to-“ and I stopped what he was going to say with one last kiss before stepping out because I knew what he was thinking. I do understand our reality, I do know that outside things for us are not easy or normal and they will never be. I know that these feelings might end up hurting me, us… but I can’t help it because this feeling is here, it does exist and I want to believe that I have earned that right. And this love is not only in the physical sense but in the spiritual too.  I also know that if one of us dies today and if we can be born in a different place, time or world we will look for each other and the love, our love is eternal and nothing will keep us apart...finally, on our way back Levi called my name and when I turned to look at him, he gave me a small smile and his words to me were “I love you too”.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Done!!!!! I Hope you like it and thanks for reading.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos! ¿(^-^)?
> 
> I made another FIC called "Behind the Scenes" based on this one. Well, *sort of* but basically it was born from it. 
> 
> CHECK IT OUT

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a probably 2 or 3 chapters depends. Hope you like it!
> 
> (^.^)


End file.
